habimakeoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Downloading habitats
Downloading habitats is the first thing you need to do to keep your items from the SuperPoke! Pets game on your own computer. Unfortunately, it is not possible to just download all of your items. You need to put them in a habitat and download that "decorated" habitat. If you are just downloading to get your items, you don't need to worry about decorating nicely. You can just put all the items in a pile and then download. For inventory purposes, you only need to download one of each different item in your inventory, because each item can be used over and over, even many times in the same habitat. Downloading items does not remove them from your online inventory at SPP.com. Downloading only saves a copy of each item. How to download habitat files To download a habitat from SPP.com, you need to go to your SPP home page, and look for the Download icon just below your habitat. It looks like a floppy disk with a green arrow. Clicking on that will give you a SuperPoke! Pets Lite Habitat file that can be opened in SuperPoke! Pets Lite (SPP Lite). The downloaded file contains the habitat, all of the items and effects and some information about your pet (name, which animal it is, position, any custom colours, etc.) Firefox When you click on the Download icon, some browser programs (notably Firefox and Microsoft Internet Explorer) may ask you whether to open the habitat in SPP Lite or save it to disk. Firefox is the one that you need to be especially careful with because the default option is to "Open with... SuperPokePetsLiteHabitat and that is''not'' the option you want. It is necessary to choose Save File before clicking OK. If you choose Do this automatically for files like this from now on, you won't have this problem for SPP Lite Habitat files in the future. Internet Explorer In the case of Microsoft Internet Explorer, there is a choice of Open, Save, or Cancel, with the default being to cancel. You should always choose Save unless you only want the file temprarily. You can always view it later after you save it, but you want to make sure it is saved permanently. Choosing Open or Open with SPP Lite will only put the Habitat file in a temporary folder, the contents of which is regularly erased automatically. Where to save downloaded habitat files If you don't tell your browser where to put files, they will probably end up in the Downloads folder of your Documents or My Documents folder. (The name of the documents folder is different on different operating systems.) To use downloaded habitat files in Habi Makeover, it is best to put them in the Downloads folder that is inside the My Habitats folder. These folders are created the first time that you run Habi Makeover. This is the first place that Habi Makeover looks when you want to open a file to extract items into individual files in your local inventory. To get your web browser to save a file to the folder that you want it in, you might have to change a setting on your browser. If you can't figure this out, don't worry. Just download them somewhere. As long as you are telling it to "save" we will find them later. Last-minute quickest downloading advice *If you have already-decorated habitats, move into each one and download it. Make sure you are "saving" it and not just opening it, as discussed in the section above. 1. Gold items *After you get your fully decorated habitats, move into an empty one. Don't take any items with you. *Click on the Gold category and start adding one of each item. *Just pile all the items in in wherever they happen to land. Don't move them around. You don't have time. Just leave it all in a pile. *'Ignore Clothing and the Old Accessories' that attach to the pet, because these take a lot of time and we have a quicker way you can get them later. *'Skip Buddy items', because they don't work in SPP Lite. We are trying to eventually make replacement Buddy items that will show up. *When you get up to about 70 gold items, download that. Make a note of where you were in the alphabet. *Select another empty habitat to continue (or empty the one you had), and continue to add and download gold items 70 at a time. 2. Coin items *When you get to the end of the gold, continue with the coin items. *Click on "All Items" and start adding one of each one to the habitat. *'Skip the clothing and the accessories that attach to the pet. ' *For the coin items, put about 800 in a habitat before downloading, then continue through the alphabet as you did with the gold. 3. Empty habitats *If you have time, download any empty habitats you have, but don't worry if you don't have time. We have lots of habitats available to share at the Habi Makeover Community. 4. Clothing and Old Accessories You can go ahead and download clothing if you have time, but we already have all the clothing and it's way easier to get it from someone else's shared habitat at this point than to try to figure out how to put 2 hats or something like that onto one pet. If you have time to get your clothing, there is advice below on how to put many pieces on one pet. If you run out of time If you can't get all your items, don't panic. There are lots of people who can share their habitats with items. If you didn't get your pet, don't panic. We can get your pet back in just a few seconds. Category by category download method (optional, if you have lots of time left) Since you are reading this on the last day of SPP, follow the section above instead. Downloading category by category is a good way to do it. You can click on the categories in your inventory on SPP.com and just the items in each category in alphabetical order. There are certain basic categories. See the items article for a discussion of the basic item categories. Some categories that are listed on SPP.com overlap with others, but the basic item categories do not overlap. You might want to download your gold items separately from the coin items, but remember that each gold item is also in at least one other category and you don't need to download it twice. Clothing and accessories Clothing and accessories can be difficult because you can only put one of each type of item on your pet (one top, one bottom, one pair of shoes, etc.). There is a trick that will let you put much more clothing on your pet: #Put some items on your pet. #Move to an empty habitat but do not move items. #Put more items on the pet. #Move back to the first habitat and move the items this time. #Repeat steps 2 to 4 with additional items. File size limits To be able to view it in SPP Lite, you probably want to keep your finished habitat below 4000 KB (4 MB) in total. That would be about 285 average-sized (14 KB) items. The limit will depend on which items are included and how much RAM (random access memory) is in your computer. If you are downloading just to extract items in Habi Makeover, you can easily extract items from a habitat with over 800 assorted coin items, or a habitat with about 70 gold items which is almost as big in terms of file size. Item file sizes vary greatly. Out of 12,000 downloaded items examined, the smallest one is about 2 KB, while there are 3 items are over 1000 KB each. Animated items (like gold) tend to be bigger than non-animated coin items, but it depends on how complicated they are. Buddy items If you have buddy items, put them in a separate habitat and download that separately, because most buddy items prevent a habitat from being viewed in SPP Lite. Even if SPP Lite cannot view the file Habi Makeover should be fine. Category:Tutorials